deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Viking vs Zande
Viking:Europe's most famous and greatest raider VS Zande:Ferocious barbarian of Central Africa Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Viking The term Viking refers to the pagan Norse people of Scandanavia from about the eighth to the eleventh centuries , including present day Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. The Vikings were a warlike, seafaring culture, making frequent raids of Britain, France, and other European countries, and even going as far as Russia and Italy. The Vikings were also known as explorers, traders, and mercenaries. Vikings settled areas including parts of Britain, Normandy, Iceland, Greenland, and even had a brief presence in North America at L'Anse Aux Meadows, Newfoundland. Viking mercenaries were known to work for the Byzantines and Viking traders were known to have traded in markets in the Middle East. For a period of time, the Vikings even conquered and ruled part of Britain, known as the Danelaw, in the 800s and 900s AD. The Viking is ready to pillage with: |-| Short Range= Longsword *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Dane Axe *Weight: 7 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Steel Head,Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Throwing Spear *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Range: 25 feet *Iron Head,Wooden Pole |-| Special= Boss Shield *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 24 inches (diameter) *Oak and Iron Boss Zande The Zande or Azande Tribe is a native African tribe in Central Africa. In the early 19th century , the Bandia people ruled over the Vungara and the two groups became the Azande people. They lived in the savannas of what is now the southeastern part of Central African Republic. After the death of a king, the king's sons would fight for succession. The losing son would often establish kingdoms in neighbouring regions, making the Azande kingdom spread eastward and northward. Sudanese raids halted some of northward expansion later in the 19th century. The Azande became divided by Belgium, France, and Anglo-Egyptian Sudan. The Zande raids with: Short Range= Makraka *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Makrigga *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Iron Head and Barbs,Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Botto and Pima *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Range: 100 feet *Wood *Poisoned Arrows |-| Special= Kpinga *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 24 inches *Range:50 feet *Iron Analysis & Notes My Edges: Short:Edge Viking:The sword beats a sickle-like knife everyday. Mid:Edge Even:While the makrigga is longer and lisghter and will no doubt be effective against mail.but the Zande is unarmored and that will allow the dane axe to one shoot him.Still the axe is too slow and short. Long:Edge Zande:The botto and pima has longer range and it's lighter and more accurate. Special:Edge Zande:A shield vs multibladed tool which can bounce and kill his mate,no contest. X-Factors: Brutality:Viking 95,Zande 95:Both are savage and mercyless,ready to kill at any cost. Armor:Viking 70,Zande 20: a wicker shield is not going to do anything,and also the Viking has chainmail and shield(and no helmets in this match to be a little fair) Intimidation:Viking 89,Zande 98:The Zande proposed themself as cannibals to scare the enemies also they used words too like 'Nyam Nyam'.The Viking might be big,but size isn't everything. Physicality:Viking 92,Zande 85:While the Zande's were large in size,they are nowhere near as the Vikings,who were big and muscular,capable of raising heavy weapons sometimes with one hand. Notes Battle ends on 15th August Battle will be 5 vs 5,Vikings had sailed to Africa and 5 Zandes will raid their camp. Only well written votes,with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments,also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Vikings: Zandes: A few days earlier on the coast of Africa, a Norse ship had arrived and from there five Viking raiders approached from it.They said to their captain that they will explore the nearby area, but they also had their weapons and bags of supplies.A few days later they had made their camp in the savanna of Africa, but little did they know that five Zande raiders are coming closer to their camp. As the Zandes approached, they shouted "Nyam-Nyam" "Nyam-Nyam". As the Vikings looked confused around the nearby area, they saw a tall dark-skinned figures shouting and trying to intimidate them.One of the Vikings got up and threw his spear piercing the Zande's abdomen. As two of the Zande's fired their bows, they missed horribly and one of the arrows just bounced from the chainmail armor.As the Viking leader raised his sword and shouted "Follow!!!" and the Vikings charged at the Zandes, but one of the Zandes threw his kpinga, which bounced from one of the shields and landed and killed one of the Vikings in the neck. The lost of their companion didn't stopped the Vikings and they were still charging at the Zandes, but suddenly a poison arrow landed on a Viking forehead killing him. As the Vikings approached closer, the Zandes raised their shields and the makrakas and makriggas to fight the Vikings.The first two Vikings blocked the attacks of the makriggas and makrakas, as the third Viking jumped from behind and using his dane axe nearly sliced one of the Zande tribal fighters in two. As he killed one of them soon, he was stabbed into his heart by a makrigga killing him. After the Viking was killed, the Zande tried to pull the makrigga out, but the problem occurred as the barbs were stuck into the chainmail and one of the Vikings killed him in the chest with his sword and as he turned he decapitated one of the Zandes. As the last Zande was fleeing, the Vikings tried to chase him, then both Norsemen decided to split up and as one of them didn't have a shield he met a flying kpinga, which pierced his stomach.As the Viking falled on his knees, the Zande appeared before him and sliced his head with his makraka. As the last Viking appeared and saw his dead comrade, he charged at the Zande and bashed him with his shield.The Zande initially got up and used his makraka,which got stucked on the Viking's shield.The Zande grabbed the nearby makrigga and tried to stab the Viking, but the Viking kept blocking with his shield.After few minutes of repeating the same attacks and blocks, the Viking rammed the Zande with his shield and as he knocked the Zande down, the Viking stabbed him in the heart with his longsword. As the Zande was slain the Viking raised his sword and shouted "For Valhalla" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Viking had better weapons and armor which allowed them to defeat the less prepared Zandes.